The Last Time
by Starlight000
Summary: Songfic on their relationship. Set between 4x17-18. Caroline's finally had enough and when the biggest bombshell hits her, who will be there to comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

The Last Time

Caroline thought what had got her here in the first this heartbreaking decision. Then she remembered, the way that were-slut had smirked at her like she knew Caroline had admitted defeat. That didn't stop Caroline snapping her neck though. Through her glistening tears she threw a filthy look at Tyler, who was wearing hardly any clothing and said "I can't believe you're stupid enough to ask if I could forgive you, Tyler. We are totally done!" She stormed out of his house- slamming the door shut. Caroline had no idea where she would be driving so she decided on going home, hoping she could talk to her mother at least. She walked inside to find a note written by her mother.

_Care Sweetie,_

_I will be working until late tonight. Maybe we can catch up tomorrow?_

_Stay safe and remember I love you,_

_Mom._

Caroline crumpled the letter in her hand –forgetting that her own mother was never here for her. She decided on changing her clothes and reapplying her makeup as her mascara was running down her face. When she decided she looked okay, she walked outside to her car and started the engine. A beep sounded and Caroline pulled over to see a message. It was Damon asking 'Blondie' if she could distract Klaus again to find out more information about Silas. She rolled her eyes at Damon's antics and didn't bother responding. Caroline decided after her and Klaus' heated discussion she wouldn't use him again. Damon kept bothering her and messages from Bonnie and Stefan rolled in, all carrying the same message. "We've got to protect Elena, do you even care Caroline?".Always about bloody Elena. Don't get her wrong, Caroline loves her friend, but will their friends ever think about Caroline for once? Sure there was one person who did, but …..he was the bad guy. She shouldn't trust him. Determined to rid herself of thoughts about Klaus she looked up to see that she had driven to the Grill. Maybe she could talk to Matt.

She waltzed into the Grill looking for a friendly face. When she found Matt he said he was sorry but didn't want to be involved with vampire drama at the moment. Great she thought, rejected by yet another person now. To get over herself, she compelled the bartender to let her drink to her hearts content. She hated herself for doing it, but she thought this was a needy time.

"Desperate times love?" Caroline inwardly groaned and turned her head only to see that smirk she knew was there.

"As if you care, anyway you would be the first!" His eyes darkened at her words. He felt her stinging words as they hit him." Don't say stuff you know isn't true, love"

"Oh,but it is, you don't know how right it second choice, the consolation shadow to Elena. The pretty and smart one" she sighed. She suddenly felt Klaus hand grab hers and take away the bottle grasped in her could she belittle herself, a source of light, so beautiful. That doppleganger never caught his interest.

"Let go Klaus, give it back!" Caroline implored, searching his azure eyes. For that moment she felt herself weaken as he stared deeply into her own eyes.

"No,love. I won't let you drink anymore and talk nonsense." He spoke quite distinctly. She surrendered and groaned. Couldn't she have one ounce of peace for a day! No rules, no judgement. Up until that moment everything was calm and she didn't mind his presence. Then She entered looking all bitchy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley walked into the Grill and found what she was looking for. Ignored Caroline's presence and said to Klaus "C'mon sweetie should we continue what we finished before?"She shot him a seductive look and then right there and then Caroline realised what was happening. She thought about creating a scene in the Grill then thought that she was wasting her time.

"So you tell me I'm not second choice yet you're here with her!" Caroline spat, each syllable getting louder. She gave Hayley daggers and glared at Klaus and staggered away from the duo. She tripped and felt herself straighten with the help of the Original Hybrid. He looked like he was about to say something though she wouldn't let him. Hayley made a snide comment about her being useless and how she lost two men to her. That's when Caroline lost it. She slammed herself into Hayley, pummeling her with her fists and then in turn being pulled back by Matt who had watched the whole spectacle. Klaus looks surprised with his eyes wide open." I'm sick of your little games, Klaus! Stop toying with me!" she was now screaming.

"Leave me alone, no one cares, just stop it!" Fighting Matt to let go of her. He released his restraint on her after what she said. She intended the words to the two men and walked out of the Grill and waited until she was safe in her car and began to cry.

Caroline went home, only to see her most unlikable Salvatore. He started yelling at her that Elena doesn't deserve a friend who doesn't care about her. He continued shooting insults until Caroline let free her opinion and screamed at him to leave. He did with a stinging comment " As if we care about your freaking dramatics Blondie!" She ran up to her room and surrounded herself with covers and swore to herself that she wouldn't turn it off. She struggled to fall asleep after today's events and reached for her Ipod. She clicked shuffle when the song 'The Last Time' played and sang along to the chorus.

* * *

In an attempt to make herself feel better, this song just had to play, didn't it!, she sarcastically thought. This song perfectly described whatever relationship there was between Him and her. She knew she should be grieving for her broken relationship with Tyler, but no other thought seemed to invade her mind at the moment. How could he do that to me? she thought. He knew I loathed that pathetic wolf-girl!

Her singing was disrupted by a knocking on the door. She trudged downstairs, groaning all the same to why someone would knock at this hour. With a half-hearted smile she opened the door, only to see a familiar Hybrid standing in the rain with a pained expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I just want to talk to you!" he said, catching the door before Caroline could slam it in his face. She scrunched her face up in a frustrated expression and nastily added "Why, when you had plenty of time to talk to me before, to justify your actions?" He winced at her words, knowing they were true. He immediately disbanded his affiliations with the wolf girl, when Caroline stormed out of the Grill. Walking out of that place he heard her drive away, sobbing. He knew he had to see her, to apologise for the pain he caused her.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you kept turning down my affections!" "What was I supposed to think?" He just terribly wanted to hold her in his arms and make everything better, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He stared into her now dull blue eyes that seemed to try and register his confession.

"Is that it? Can you leave now, this day had just turned into a bloodbath and right now I'm not in the mood! She turned her back on him, shuffling forwards and in a few seconds she would shut the door and he wouldn't be able to tell her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. There was a faint clink and Caroline quickly became agitated."Argh Klaus, now I'm locked out!" she shot him a filthy look and he found himself admiring her beauty even more. "What do you want with me? I really just want to be left alone. I don't need fake sympathies right now" she said in a calm, yet angry tone. He knew she was lying, in a hopeful attempt that he would leave. He wouldn't, not after she heard him out.

" I came here to tell you that none of this is a game, Caroline. You rejected me many times and betrayed me a few times. I should be the angry one, yet I cannot seem to stay angry with you love. You bring my humanity back and bring your light into my darkness. This is my last night in Mystic Falls and I wanted you to know that I intend to be your last love, however long it takes. I do and will love you forever Caroline Forbes, even when you loathe me. My voice broke a tiny bit with emotion and I looked down and nodded then silently turned away, ready to slip into the shadows. Rain was pouring heavier now and I could feel the pelts attack my body. It would have been such a romantic scene, I thought.

It wasn't long before I heard her.


	4. Chapter 4

" Klaus, wait! She ran up to me and was then in front of me. Her tears were silently streaming down her face though she gave a sly smile. "Say that again!"

" What, love?"

" That you love me" Her voice was hitching with emotion. I reached for her face and settled to tuck a wayward streak of hair behind her ear. I cupped both my hands around her beauteous face and waited for her to shake me off. She didn't. Instead she leant closer and whispered " Please say it?" I held her gaze for a while before saying the words that would confirm her wishes.

" I love you, Caroline Forbes" She smiled and I felt better. She leant in closer when I simply couldn't resist her anymore. I softly kissed her lips to begin with, then became more passionate. She returned the favour hungrily for more. She broke away- much to my dislike and said

" I love you too,Klaus" " Please don't ever hurt me ever again, I can't bear it. The tears were still forming, so I brushed them away and hugged her close to me.

" Sweetheart, I never had any intention to hurt you. Though now, you know I will never let you go! She looked up at him and laughed and nodded. " I don't want to be left alone, I want to be with you. Seeing you there with Hayley confirmed that"

"Will you do me a favour, Niklaus?"It was the first time she said my birth name. I loved the way it rolled of her tongue naturally.

"Anything, love"

"Take me with you, I need to escape this place. Show me sights- Paris, Rome, Tokyo- you promised!

"Whatever you want, love. I only want to make you happy".

"Well tick one thing off my bucket list, romantic kiss in the rain!" I laughed at her comment, how it was so Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, This is chapter five. Don't forget to leave a review or favourite and follow this !**

She woke up that morning actually feeling content and happy? Caroline had been through so much these last few weeks that she actually forgot it was nice to smile and laugh again. All last night that happened, she was talking with Klaus the whole night until he left. Her mom still hadn't returned home, so she assumed she was tied up at the station again.

Caroline walked to her wardrobe and picked out a white top with blue jeans and a cute burgundy blazer, she was going to see Stefan and see how he was going with the whole Damon and Elena thing. Stefan wasn't' doing so well, investing all his time to find the cure for Elena that he hadn't thought about anyone else. All he needed right now was a friend. So when he received a text from Caroline saying that she would be coming over, he knew there was no stopping it.

Walking out the door she noticed a small parcel out of the corner of her eye. She saw the white ribbon tied around a black box and assumed who it was from. Gleefully opening it she found the bracelet that she had thrown back in his face. Attached was a message saying that later she had to meet him in the woods. A bit sceptical, though she thought it sounds like what he would do. Caroline put on the bracelet and walked out the door. She drove to the Salvatore's and there was a very occupied Stefan with his brooding face on.

"Hey Stefan, how's everything going?" she said while he was collecting darts off the dartboard.

"What do you want Caroline, to see how I'm doing? Well I'm fine!" as each syllable progressed, a dart was quickly zooming to the dartboard. Caroline knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Stefan, look at me. I just wanted to spend time with you and well, was wondering how you're doing with your brother". Caroline was as quiet as a mouse at the last part, expecting Stefan to turn into a raging monster. Instead she got a confused and blank look.

Stefan sighed as he said" Thanks, I'm sorry for being rude. I guess I should've known. How are you doing by the way, Matt told me about the Hayley thing. Looks like Klaus got desperate huh?" Stefan missed the obvious symbols of Caroline clenching her fists and her eyes narrowing.

They both sat down and started talking and talking. Then Stefan noticed that Caroline looked happy and had some kind of glow around her. Quite strange for someone who had to go through a breakup. Stefan decided not to question it though. Then he got a text message from Klaus whom wondered where Caroline was and how she was. Stefan excused himself and replied saying she looks happy. Klaus relaxed and sent back a text saying that's good. That's when something out of the ordinary happened. Stefan phone buzzed with a message explaining that Klaus was sorry for all the things he did to Stefan.

" Klaus says hi, Caroline" he said, not expecting Caroline to jump from where she was sitting.

"Did he say anything else? Like about me?" she stuttered.

"Caroline what's going on, why did Klaus worry about you?"

"Ah, well ummm he and I are kinda ….umm friends"

"Worst lie I've ever heard. It's okay if you're dating him Caroline. As long as he never hurts you or anything, I should be okay with it." Immediately Caroline straightened and nervously smiled.

"Alright well yeah, I should be going." Caroline headed out the doorway when her phone buzzed with a message. She read the screen and it was from a private number. On it she saw-

Caroline meet me in the woods now. I need to see and talk to you. Thanks love. Caroline hopped into her car and drove away.

**So what do you think? Where's Caroline going and who sent the text message? I really loved this Steroline moment. Thanks and watch out for next chapter which I'll probably update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Voila le sixth chapter! Thankyou to all those who have reviewed and note I might not be able to update so soon as I will be swamped with a whole lot of stuff. I'll try my best though! Enjoy**

It was 2 pm. And he was drunk. He abandoned his post at painting, because he kept seeing those blue eyes, staring back at him. He should've done it already. And now he was paying for it. Klaus heard footsteps, whoever it was, they were wearing perfume and heels. His face lit up, expecting the person he most wanted to see. Instead it was another blonde. Rebekah stormed into the room and mumbled things he couldn't understand. She then clapped her hands, which woke him up.

'Any luck, Nik?' she was wearing and actual apologetic look. Why though, she never liked Caroline.

He shook his head and mumbled something incoherent. 'I feel terrible Bekah, she's gone and I can't do anything about it.' A few tears slipped from his eyes. Rebekah felt uncomfortable about seeing him so vulnerable and felt helpless. Rebekah mumbled something like 'It'll be okay' but in her heart she knew, it would take a while.

Klaus felt his eyelids droop and settling himself on the couch fell asleep and his dream replayed the few events that had happened beforehand.

* * *

_Earlier, yesterday_

Caroline drove to the outskirts of the woods that were shrouded in mystery and darkness. Using her vampire skills she heard a person shuffling around. She called out his name expecting an answer. Nothing, the shuffling had stopped. She walked towards the Lockwood cellar which was close by and then she thought she heard someone or something move around. It was then she felt someone grab her by the neck and then suddenly she fell to the ground. There were two people standing over her, blanketed by the shadows. The bulkier body turned towards the accomplice and said

'Did you have to do it so violently!' his face scrunching up in frustration.

The accomplice walked out of the shadows and replied

'Phase 1 complete, now let's lure Papa Hybrid here!'

Hayley walked away, smirking suggestively. Caroline had no idea what was in stall for her.

* * *

She woke up, the lamps were swinging and she could see the full moon rise. She hadn't seen the face of the attacker but felt its strength. Her neck ached as she surveyed her surroundings. Caroline was tied up with vervain ropes. She felt paralysed. Her limbs were sore and she wasn't healing fast enough. Her chest was burning and she realised why. The attacker had shot her with mini wooden bullets and then a big wooden stake was protruding out of her ribs. Her clothes were matted with blood and she reeked of vervain. Footsteps, quite graceful, a girl? She thought.

Hayley ran with werewolf speed towards her prey and stabbed her with a hypodermic needle.

'Whoops sorry, Care Bear wrong vein' plunging it into multiple veins and with each time Caroline let out a blood-curdling scream.

'So you like my little concoction, werewolf venom and vervain.' Hayley exclaimed.

Caroline felt her head droop down when another bombshell it her. Tyler had walked in with a confused face.' He compelled you didn't he' he shouted.

''No, no he didn't, please stop!' Caroline was now sobbing.

Tyler turned towards Hayley and muttered an order 'Call him!' He grasped his hands around Caroline's chin, forcing her to look at him. Her gaze was directing a venomous look that people would run from. He winced at her actions and said "You'll forgive me Caroline and everything will be back to normal. He'll be out of our lives, for good.'

Caroline wondered whether her saviour would come and save her soon.

* * *

Stefan was pounding on the door, so loud it was too much for Klaus's liking

'What do you want, Stefan' he said to the brooding boy, sending him a sharp look.

'Caroline's missing' Stefan replied. Klaus let out a gasp and quickly asked how.

'The sheriff called me and said Caroline's car was in the driveway but nobody has seen her since the time she left my house.

'We need to find her, Stefan.' Klaus was beginning to worry, he didn't want Caroline in danger, he shook the terrible thought out of his head. Then his phone buzzed.

'If you don't want you pretty Barbie to die, come to the woods at midnight. Or she'll die when the clocks strikes a minute after.

'If you touch her, Hayley I swear to God….!' Stefan turned his head towards Klaus in surprise.

'Well sorry. I already have and good news is she likes it rough, you know I do don't you!' In the background he heard Caroline screaming and heard sizzling of flesh. Klaus winced and immediately made up his mind, he had to save his ray of light. He hung up and got in his car, Stefan following suit.

* * *

Caroline regained consciousness and felt even worse. She wondered if she was ever going to not be tortured for leverage again. Hayley was watching her from the corner and when she saw her hostage was awake she greeted her with a spray of vervain. Caroline held her hands in front of her face in defence from the vicious poison.

'I always hated you Caroline, and let's face it everyone likes me better!' she gleefully let out.

'You won't get away with this, he'll kill you.' Caroline half –hoped this would be true.

'Oh please, he knows I like it rough. I remember that night. Hayley wore a smug look on her face.

It was then Caroline actually felt her heart break. She would always be second best, consolation prize, eternal shadow to others. Now she was emotionally and physically in pain. She now waited for death to come.

**So there you have it, Caroline found out about Klaus and Hayley. What do you think her reaction will be when she sees Klaus? Please leave a review or favourite and follow! I'll try update throughout the week, but yeah. Thanks so much, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, it seems I was free, so I wrote another chapter. Please review and favourite or follow! Thankyou to all past reviewers and people who followed/favourited. I have made a decision that each chapter will have song lyrics and the theme will revolve around the song. Enjoy!**

Mercy- Duffy

Arriving at the dark woods, Klaus marched out from his car and headed straight into the smoky shadows. Stefan followed him and soon they were scouting around. Then the scent of blood was in the air. Caroline's blood. Klaus smelt vervain and werewolf venom? He hated to think of his love in pain because of him. He was planning on telling her, he was. He was caught up in the moment, that's all. It meant nothing to him, all he thought about was her.

* * *

Caroline was in pain. Hayley was acting all smug at Caroline's reaction, her silence was deafening. Seeing that her words did her purpose she strutted out the room chucking the key at Tyler. Caroline looked up and saw the look Tyler gave life in his hands.' Tyler please, let me go, PLEASE!'

'I should've realised it, you never cared for me, always were the one on torturing me in a way, with Brady and Jules and you yourself now.' She spat. He cringed at her words, but he had to do this, it was his last chance.

'And not to mention, you're with her, out of all vicious animals' He tensed at her words, he hated this one who had been influenced by him. What Tyler didn't know, was that they were making each other better people.

* * *

'Don't act like that Caroline! She was there for me and you weren't. And now is my only opportunity…. you are just collateral damage. Caroline took a sharp breath. She remembered that night perfectly. _Ahhh, that looks bad. My apologies, you are know as collateral damage._ She pushed Him from her mind. He lied to her, she needed time to think this through.

'You disgust me Tyler,after all I've done for you. I went through hell when I thought you'd died, put myself in danger for our friends distracting Klaus and helped you through your ! She betrayed you and you let that slide!' Her voice dripped with venom and truth. She was scared. Hopeful,but scared. But right now, she wasn't sure she'd survive the night.

* * *

The moon was waning and she heard a wolf in the distance. The wolf scrambled into the room and snapped at pain. She felt her world illusion into darkness once more, the pain spreading. She imagined a switch before she left. It flickered it was dark, the same pattern. Maybe she should, no one cares, anyway. That was her last thought on the topic. Caroline drooped to the side, unconscious. Hoping her savoir would meet her and save her, but she was angry at him. Her heart was broken at his lies. She hoped someone would come soon though,she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. She had been tortured more than 4 times, too much for one person, too much for her. Then everything was silent.

Hayley turned towards Tyler and muttered happily 'They're here'. She smiled evilly, the shadows covering the top half of her face. They would get ready for this confrontation.

* * *

'Stefan you are so slow!' Klaus muttered under his breath, knowing Stefan could hear him.

'It's not my fault you keep changing direction and I'm not 1000 years old' Stefan slyly suggested. He kept turning his hands expecting to hear a scream, anything. Instead they heard nothing, this was torture for Klaus. He hated being kept in the dark. Then they duo heard shuffling. Hayley's eyes glinted in the dark, excited for what will happen.

'Let her go, Hayley' Klaus implored her.

'But why, I'm having such fun. I like Barbie feeling useless, that's what she is anyway- gutless and hopeless!' Hayley found herself up against a tree, her throat being clenched by Klaus.

'Don't ever say that again! Caroline is way better than you will ever be' he spat in her face. Stefan cautioned Klaus to let go, otherwise they wouldn't find Caroline.

'She won't like you anymore, I may have let slip about our liquor fuelled one night stand. She really took it to heart. Imagine losing two men to me!' Klaus gasped at her words. There was no way Caroline would ever forgive him. You couldn't imagine how much Klaus hated Hayley right now.

Wooden bullets soared through the air and pierced its way into Klaus's flesh. Tyler emerged from the woods, carrying a shotgun. Klaus looked up to Tyler with a look of absolute loathing. He couldn't believe this mutt would hurt Caroline. Klaus stood up, both parties glaring at each other. What they didn't know was that someone else was watching the events about to unfold. And it wasn't Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up the third time that night. This would be the worst torture she would ever have to endure. She tried and failed to open the chains that bound her wrists and ankles. She then tried to get out some of the bullets lodged in her body. Then she heard dulcet tones from above. It was Him, he was here to save her. Only this time she didn't want to see his face. Someone blurred towards her, she let out a soft scream only to see that this shade was a friend. Stefan. He tugged the chains which let her go. He then tried to help her up, but was surprised by 3 hybrids. They had been lurking, keeping Caroline guarded. Stefan engaged them, Caroline scrambled away only to run into another hybrid.

He painfully frogmarched her above to the open. Her night vision was weakened. She was dragged to a clearing where she was dropped in front of the one person she didn't want to see. His face was stained at seeing her in so much pain. She extracted her eyes from his face and then wondered who was screaming. Oh it was her, the hybrid was just holding her too painfully. Stefan had followed her up here, bloodied clothes and all. Hayley actually snapped her head to see the newcomer. Her face was shocked.

'You need a new defence system.' Stefan drawled.

'Well enough with the dramatics' Klaus snapped Hayley's neck and told Tyler to leave forever and never come back. Stefan lifted Caroline and then gently took her to the car. She didn't even Klaus any acknowledgement or gratitude.

* * *

When he went to ask her how she was doing, she replied with a syllable, distancing herself from him. He was scared she would blow up at him for his infidelities. She told him to go away and he complied. Never taking his eyes off the road, Klaus was silent. Stefan thought this was the most awkward car ride ever.

It had been a day. And all Caroline had done was lie down in her head, contemplating her future decisions. Her phone had buzzed with a thousand messaged and most were from Klaus, who had happened to have her phone number. She didn't talk to anyone and became a recluse.

* * *

He had not left her mind. She was plagued with seeing his face in shock on replay. He was giving her time, but she had no idea what to do. Her mother hadn't returned and Bonnie and Elena had yet to have called. Damon had resumed being a dick again. The only person who was good to her was Stefan. She woke up earlier with a tear-stained pillow. Caroline had cried throughout the night. She planned on having a movie marathon, however she wasn't in the mood. Suddenly it was night time,she didn't even notice the time fly by.

She walked back into her room to find the picture He had drawn for her. Feeling hot tears spill down her face, she wiped them away. She was about to collapse to the floor, so she carried herself to her bed. She scrambled beneath the covers taking solace in the one thing that wouldn't betray her.

He was watching from the windows, hiding in the darkness. He had heard her silent cries, wishing he could comfort her, but he didn't know how. Rebekah had told him to give her time. He took one last look at the girl he loved, now fast asleep and flew through the night sky.

**Thankf for reading and I hoped this wasn't too Edward Cullen for you! I'll try get the next chapter in a few days, but mind everyone- I have a lot of exams and personal issues to deal with. Thanks for your support and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I've been caught up with so many things. Though I now have plenty of time to update and will hopefully update the next chapter soon. I now present to you, the eighth chapter!**

Song:My Love-Sia

Beacons of light blasted its way into Caroline's room. She lifted her head heavily and glanced outside. The view was beautiful. Sunlight sneaking its way through the dark sky and suddenly stopped to rain. The trees were swaying heavily and the wind was whistling there was something different about the setting. No calmness, or peace. Caroline laughed at the irony of this situation. She looked around the room only to see a mess of her belongings. She had remained in the house for 4 days now. All memories of Him shoved in a corner hidden by doubts and fear. The nightmares had kept her up again, always replaying the same thing. Her tortures. Would she ever be spared from the physical and emotional pain? It seems we won't know. Caroline heard a presence at the front door. She lugged herself over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was her mother, safe ground she thought. Faking a smile she slung the door open to see her mother's sympathetic face.

"Hey Mom"

"Hi sweetie, everything been okay?" Liz knew what the answer would be. Though she still needed to ask.

"Everything is fine, Mom" Caroline said with a blank expression.

Sitting together at the table, Liz talked about duties while Caroline made several non- committal noises. Accepting this would be it for a while, Liz kept up the pretence of a conversation. The phone rang, Liz excused herself to answer it. Caroline stared at the wall thinking of random things. Thinking of Him. She knew she shouldn't but the little things kept approaching her mind. The way he kissed her, held her, talked to her. Things like those replayed in Caroline's mind. She looked up to see her mother wearing a grim expression. It was the expression that meant 'I have to go to work now' Caroline just nodded and smiled signalling it was okay.

A couple of hours went by and the doorbell rang once more. Expecting someone else, she was surprised to see Bonnie. She marched over the doorstep and plunked herself on the couch. With her head in her hands she looked up to see Caroline's confused expression.

"Caroline I am so sorry, Stefan filled me in and I realised all the horrible things. How I would always pick Elena and focus on other things. And how I didn't notice your emotions.'" Bonnie started.

"Hey, Hey it's alright. I accept your apology, So what do you want to do?" Caroline replied.

Bonnie rummaged through her bag and pulled out a DVD. It was unmistakeably Caroline's favourite Notebook. The movie began to play and soon enough it was up to the scene of Noah on the ferris wheel. He would do anything for her, she realised. Bonnie picked this time to pause the movie and ask the predicted question.

" Do you want to talk about Him?" Bonnie added. She didn't really approve of the man, though he made Caroline happy. She was far from that emption now, she thought.

Caroline looked up at Bonnie and deftly shook her head, her golden curls dancing. Bonnie took this as her answer and resumed to watching the movie. Once it had finished they talked and Bonnie excused herself to the bathroom. Pulling out her phone and pressing a number on her speed dial list, she called someone. Turning the water on as a precaution that Caroline would not hear her.

"Hey we need to do something! This has gone on for too long. I'm with her, it's your move." Bonnie voiced. The person had not picked up so she let it go to message. Turning the water off, Bonnie marched out of the bathroom and returned to Caroline's room.

* * *

Waltzing in the Grill, Stefan seated himself at the bar. Compelling the bartender to give him all the liquor he needed. Hearing shrill laughter in the background, that he immediately recognised as Elena's. He quickly turned around only to see Elena giggling and playing pool with her favourite lapdog-Damon. Tearing his eyes from the pair, utter betrayal written on his face, he focused on happy thoughts. Matt approached him but then had to leave to complete his duties. The door opened to reveal another blonde, one wearing heels and designer clothing. She spotted Stefan at the bar and sat herself next to him. Ordering herself a strong shot of tequila, she flipped her hair to the side and spoke to Stefan.

'How's it going?" Rebekah asked.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Stefan replied exasperated. He didn't notice Rebekah drop her grin or turn her eyes to the two people who Stefan had officially ruled out his life with.

"It hurts doesn't it, to see the people you love not by your side" She stated. He glanced at her, only to see her wistfully peeking at Matt when she had the chance. He dropped his brooding look and locked his eyes with hers. Silently nodding, he answered her.

"Nik has turned into an introvert. He's a bomb about to erupt. He stares at the wall and won't let anyone speak Her name. Elijah and I don't know what to do. I've got two lovesick fools living with me!" Rebekah added.

Stefan expected this outcome from Klaus. He still struggled to see how he was friends with the hybrid in the past. Time passed by and they just talked. Their conversation was disrupted by Stefan's phone beeping. He listened to the voice message instructing him to take his move. Rebekah had heard it and declared that she would help him. She hated having to see her brother in pain. They stood up and exited the Grill, strategizing.

* * *

He was wallowing in his private art room. He had strolled by and originally didn't want to come here, as it brought up his memories of their conversation at the ball.

**_"Hmm, I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain?" She sarcastically added._**

**_"Yeah well, that's their loss" he replied, he couldn't stop the sneaky grin on his face._**

**_Caroline noticed the paintings on his desk, drawn with such care and detail. She was surprised at this turn of events._**

**_"Wait a sec, did you do these?" Surprise evident in her voice, she asked._**

**_Ah, yeah. One of my paintings is at the Hermitage, not that anyone would know" He murmured._**

**_"Have you been?"_**

**_"I haven't really been anywhere"_**

**_"I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome, Paris, Tokyo. She looked up to see hope and promise declared in his eyes. She apprehended herself before snarkilly saying._**

_**"Oh wow, it must be nice for you to snap you fingers and go wherever you want!" Hints of her fiery personality resurfaced. He was bothered by this accusation, it would be nice for her not to only see his reputation. Just for her to see Nik**__._

He was brought back to the present. Unconsciously he had moved towards the very same place as the conversation. Touching the paintings, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. It was an impossible task, though as apparitions of a certain blonde plagued his mind. He had begun a new painting of a forest. Though, present in the corner- was a small, hazy beacon of light. He accepted a phone call, hearing someone drawl that he ' Should do a better job and not be foolish at his second chance.' Recognising Stefan's voice, Klaus was puzzled.

The doorbell rang, angered that someone would actually disturb during his emotional turmoil, he sped to the door and answered it. Completely un- expecting that everybody's favourite blonde would be facing him on the other side. His breath hitching as he spoke a word.

"Caroline?"

* * *

About half an hour after Bonnie left, Caroline had been contemplating and replaying certain images in her head. His obvious discomfort of her evasiveness. His disclosure of his affiliations with the wolf-slut. His genuine concern for her safety and the evident pain on his face seeing her in such a bloodied state. She inwardly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Too many voices in her head. Caroline struggled to hear. Collapsing onto the pillows, they muffled her sobs. She was daydreaming of a better life and a way to escape all this pain. Her phone had buzzed for the millionth time, so she picked it up and hesitantly greeted a 'Hello'. Noticing a private number, she didn't expect this person to call her.

"Caroline" A British female acknowledged her.

"Rebekah ? How did you even get my number !" Caroline had spun into thinking mode, maybe this was a ploy to talk to Klaus.

"That doesn't matter! You and my brother have to talk. He has been wallowing in his sins for ages now. I'm scared to see what will happen if something doesn't happen in the next few hours." She sounded desperate, Caroline noticed. She couldn't help but feel bad for Him.

"Caroline, can you hear me! For god sake, don't make me come over there. I don't want to compel you to do as I ask." This had an opposing effect on Caroline. She hung up on Rebekah and chucked her phone across the room. It split into bits and she further delved into her mattress, wanting to escape the world and all of the emotions. Letting out strangled sobs, she tried to calm herself. She then realised that Rebekah was right, Klaus/Nik might leave. And what would Caroline do then? He had waited this whole time, in the arms of another man and tried to remain civil.

He had restraint that no-one had. For however long they were together only to be ripped cruelly from her) she had been happy. Feeling content and once said he'd wait for however long. Though the future is subjective, free to change when an action has occurred, when emotions resurface or when its pawns turn on a different path. Realising the crux of what she should do. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door, unaware she was still in her pyjamas and with no make- up on.

* * *

Driving down winding streets, her heart feeling like it would explode from her chest and hope returning in her eyes. Caroline with her fierce determination sped through the traffic, arrived at her destination. The bitter cold swept over her and droplets poured from the dark heavens. Yet Caroline took no notice. Scrambling towards the doorstep, she rang the doorbell. Hearing shuffling and someone speed towards the door, they swiftly opened the door with an angered expression. Though, Klaus dropped it in his state and confusion. Caroline observed dark circles under his eyes and the way he carried himself so helplessly. Looking at her with a pained expression on his face he muttered a word.

"Caroline?" he murmured, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Hi" She lightly added. Her voice nothing but a whisper. The rain poured heavily, dumping water on them. And they stood like that, focused on each other, eyes locked – filled with their emotions. And the wind carried in this romantic setting.

**So I hoped you liked it. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, I know it has been so long since I last upadated. However, I had some health scares and will do my best to update. I've included some Mabekah scenes too... Voila**

Song: Starlight ( Taylor Swift)

* * *

They stood there for who knows how long. Staring into each other's eyes. Silence. Simultaneously they both grabbed each other. He kissed her with such passion, fire. Her body was tingling, though she took no notice. All that mattered was that she was there with him. He slammed the door shut and pressed her up against it. Water was still dropping from their bodies, their hair drenched. To him it looked like the room had been illuminated. He smiled and kept kissing her. When they did break for air, Caroline realised the state she was in.

"Oh my god, what the hell am I wearing. No wonder you were staring at me, I probably look god-awful"

Instead he just smiled at her and pulled her closer. Murmuring into her hair, he said "You look beautiful no matter what" He didn't care about her present state, just that she was here. Smiling at him with such happiness in her eyes, she sighed and asked the dreaded question yet.

"What do we do now?" His smirk resurfaced and she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I was just kidding!" He showed her into the living room where they sat talking about their future.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Matt had just finished his shift at the Grill. It was quite late, though that hadn't stopped Elena from practically humping Damon. Disgusted with their antics, he thought of Stefan and tried to imagine the poor state he must be in. Heading towards the bar, he saw Rebekah drooping in her chair, still holding her tequila bottle. He sighed and stood next to her chair.

She turned around and saw who was next to her. She sharply turned her head at him, remembering their previous discussion. She tried to get off the chair, though her body wouldn't allow her. He thought she left earlier with Stefan. Clearly he was wrong. Helping her up and moving out of the Grill they walked (well stumbled) to the car park.

"Why are you even helping me, you don't like me!" she slurred.

Taking time with his answer, he said "I do like you, but it's complicated. All of you are" Rolling his eyes he put her in his car. Seemed like he would be the taxi-man for the night. Driving to the Mikaelson's, Rebekah fell asleep. He smiled as he remembered he did this with Caroline. It seems he was destined to stay around vampires. Though he wouldn't mind around Rebekah.

* * *

Their house was huge, the driveway enormous and made Matt think he lived in squalor. He practically carried her to the driveway where she slumped to the doorframe and rang the doorbell. It seemed nobody was home. She kicked the door open and pranced inside, Matt following just in case. Rebekah turned around and shyly said "Thank you for driving me, you didn't have to. I could've stayed till one of my brothers took care of the nuisance"

Matt didn't believe this for a second. Whatever his feelings are for Rebekah, he wouldn't describe her as being a nuisance. "I don't think you are" he blurted out.

She just gave him a sly smile and vamped up the stairs. Taking this as his cue to leave, Matt left that house a bit surprised at his actions. Instead, he shook it off and returned home.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had taken a rendezvous at this point. He never answered her question from before; instead he vamped them to a hill point. He was telling her stories of the past, his adventures and discoveries. She loved to listen to him, while he courteously regaled to her one of his other passions. The stars. Klaus pointed out all different constellations. His favourite was Cassiopeia, he didn't even realise he had his arms around her until she shuffled around and kissed him. He returned the gesture with equal fervour.

"Nik, you never answered my question from before. What are we?" Feeling her tense in his arms, he pulled her closer and whispered.

"We are a boy and a girl, together in a relationship where they love each other and would do anything to stay together." It was the truth from his point of view.

She relaxed in his arms and went back to gazing at the stars. She agreed with him, she wouldn't care what her happiness would cost her. Even if it meant her friends, at least she had Bonnie's and Stefan's support. And her mother's. The only worry she held secretly, was whether his family would accept her. Then she thought of Rebekah, well no relationship was perfect. She hoped that in the near future, Rebekah would accept and embrace her as a friend, sister.

"What is it, love? What are you thinking of?"

"Do you think your family would accept me?" She whispered.

"They better! I know they will, Elijah will graciously do so, Rebekah might take a little work" he said. Caroline had kept the part where Rebekah called her about Nik's apparent depression to herself. She thought some mysteries are better kept mysteries.

* * *

That night it was dark, feelings left unresolved, people unaware of the danger tomorrow would bring.

**Review?**


End file.
